Don't Trust Me
by midnightstar00
Summary: When you bare it all there are some people you just can't trust. Rated M OOC Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, in any way, profit from this story all creative rights belong to the character's original author S.M but I do own this story and mind you, I would appreciate it if no one duplicate, copy and paste it. Thank you. All grammatical errors and slangs are mine. **

Don't Trust me

**Chapter 1**

Fuck my life.

I hate it here. I mean seriously the rainiest place in the continental motherfucking U.S. I can't say shit. My dad got a job that pays pretty great for a small town. The town of Forks, of all the names in the world it called Forks. I mean you might as well call the next town Spoons, but whatever. They apparently wanted to attract young people so they spent the past two years building shit to make it into a small city. I think that its bullshit, I bet since the old fucking people are dying out they need something to attract rich young people. Whatever I don't give a shit, I found a new goal in this Podunk town.

So this all brings us to today its Saturday and school starts Monday, I need to check out the female population of this here town. My plans were all fucking set until dad decided that we need to bring in the boxes of kitchen shit my mom bought.

"I want this room!" Alice shouted from upstairs.

_She needs to shut up._

"No I'm taking that room!" Emmett said running after her.

_He needs to grow up._

"Shut the fuck up!" I shouted after them.

"Watch your language!" Ma smacked me on the back of my head as she passed by.

"Why are you so bitter Edward?" Dad said carrying a box into the living room.

"Were you not paying the last 72 hours." I grumbled as I walked passed him.

"You can have the bedroom in the basement. Just don't tell the others." Dad whispered.

"Can I go see it?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah it your room, everything is already there if you don't like how it is you can change it."

"Thanks pops."

The basement door was under the stair which was conveniently located near the front door. I went down two small flights of stairs and opened another door but this time it was heavier than first. I was instantly in love with the basement it was the ultimate man-cave. The walls were gray in some areas but apart from that the walls were brick. The floors were concrete and where the bedroom was I could see the floor was carpet. There was a small living room area with a mini fridge and a huge flat screen on the wall. There were two windows that gave off little light but that was alright with me.

"Damn! Why did I run after Alice?" I spun around to find Emmett ogling my man-cave.

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Shut up."

"Do you want to go out?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go and see what they've been doing with this Podunk town." Emmett went back up the stairs and I followed.

"We're taking my car!" I ran down the steps and quickly unlocked it, a pouting Emmett followed. My Volvo I named Lola my baby girl…I know I sound like a typical guy.

_Don't really give a shit._

We drove down our neighborhood and notice a few pretty impressive houses. We went into downtown and parked near my mom's new club.

That's also one of the reasons why we moved here mom invested in some businesses and opened a few herself especially her own club which I have yet to see. Down the street she also has an interior designing firm.

They really did do a good just the past two years here in Forks, there is now a huge mall surrounded by small shops, I had to admit it's pretty awesome.

Emmett and I walked around a little until a bakery caught Emmett's eye.

"Bro I'm starving!" he whined.

"Fine let's go in fucker." We entered the bakery, ordered a sandwich and sat down near the windows.

"You wanna go inside the mall?"

"Fuck nah maybe some other time." Emmett pouted until something behind me caught his attention. I whirled around in my seat to see what caught Emmett's attention.

Three girls and a guy walking hand and hand, but that wasn't what really caught his attention it was the fact that they were unnaturally beautiful. I mean I've been here for four days and I've had yet to see anyone as striking as them.

The girl closer to the window had curly, strawberry blonde hair that bunched up around her shoulders. For Fork's weather she was a little underdressed, but not in a slutty way. She had on a black shirt or vest thingy and shorts, I'd have to say not everyone can pull off that look without looking slutty. From the side I could still tell that her eyes were a bluish green color.

The girl she was holding hands with was just as gorgeous she had long, brown hair with caramel highlights and amazing hazel eyes. She was wearing a stripped sweater and short black shorts. I guess she could feel us staring at her because she winked and said something to the others that made them look at us.

The other girl next to her was just as beautiful, she had long, brown, curly hair. The tight blue shirt she had on showed off her soft curves, the tight red leather skirt didn't do her any justice. On another chick she would look slutty but ay she was rocking it. I couldn't really see her eyes 'because she had on red shades which by the way made her look fucking hot.

_Lil' Eddie is enjoying the show a little too much._

My pants were getting a little too tight.

The guy that was holding shade's hand was good looking…even I'll admit it. He had light brown hair and a wide grin. From where I could see you could say he had green eyes. He had on a tight gray shirt and dark wash jeans. He smiled at us, then pulled shades and the other girls along.

Shades waved a goodbye at us as they walked away.

"Who the fuck are they?" Emmett asked rather loudly.

"They are the Swans," Said a girl across from us. "I'm Jessica Stanley."

"I'm Edward and this is Emmett, you know them?" I asked.

"Yeah…"she had a faraway look in her eyes. "We go way back actually. They are adopted…except Bella. Um, they are, like one of the richest kids here in Forks. Their parents own a few shops here and there, also architect firms around the country." she said.

"Oh her mom must be Renee Swan. She's fucking hot for a MILF." Emmett inserted.

"What the fuck a MILF?"

"Yeah mother I'd lik-"he started to say.

"I know what it fucking stands for."

"Well thank you Jessica we need to get going now." I stood up.

"It was nice meeting you guys…see you Monday." She said as we walked towards the front doors.

Once we left the bakery we walked toward the mall but a tattoo parlor caught my eye. The front sign said Bite Me.

_How original…_

"We should go in." Emmett suggested.

"Fine."

"Gosh Eddie you don't have to be so damn bitter."

"Bitter? I'm bitter?"

"Yeah you fucking are!"

"We left everything behind to move to this Podunk town,"

"You're so damn selfish, and we're not affected by the move? Grow the fuck up Edward."

"Fuck you!"

"Let's go in."

"Whatever." He opened the shop door and for a moment I felt like I was in another world you could say, the walls were a very neon blue color, the two couches which were on opposite walls were the brightest neon orange I've ever seen. The wall across the door had a graffiti design of their store name. It was quite eccentric, yet modern. Behind the counter were several doors with different colors and graphic designs, I could see myself coming here often.

"Hello! Hello! Welcome to Bite Me! I'm Jared how I may help you?" said a tall, tanned skin man. His blue eyes contrasted his skin and his short hair was tied, he sat at the counter where Emmett and I walked toward.

"I guess I'll be getting a tattoo and a piercing." I admitted.

"I'll just get a tat." Emmett said.

"Okay, just fill out the forms and we'll get everything ready for you guys." Emmett and I nodded and then sat in one of the bright orange couches.

"What kind of questions are these? What the hell?" I blurted.

_What the fuck?_

I finished my paper work first and gave it to Jared.

"Okay let me photocopy it and you'll be all set, meanwhile do you have a tattoo in mind?" he asked.

"No."

"Here take his and look through it. If you see something you like I'll call Jasper to start on your stencil." Jared went into one of the doors.

"Awe, where did he go? I just finished." Emmett whined. I gave him the book to shut him up.

One of the back doors opened again and this time instead of Jared a certain brown haired beauty came out.

_Shades!_

"Hello! What do we have here?" she teased. I was lost for words she was fucking beautiful up close, her eyes were the deepest brown I've even seen. Different flecks of gold and green littered the brown of her beautiful eyes. The girl next to her was killer also.

"Sorry my brother is a rude little fucker, I'm Emmett Cullen and this fucker is Edward."

"I'm Bella and this is Tanya."

_Bella…beautiful and Tanya are too fucking hot for words._

_Fuck, why am I not talking?_

"I, I'm sorry." I stuttered like a dumbass.

"Here is your copy of the paper work." Jared said.

_When did he get here?_

Bella took the paper work out his hands and read over it.

"You're getting a piercing?" she asked.

"Yeah," I stupidly nodded.

"Follow me." She gestured. As she walked toward a brown door I shamelessly watched her ass.

_What a nice ass…_

Her hips swayed perfectly I almost cried when we can to a stop.

"So welcome to humble abode." She opened the doors and we walked in, suddenly I was engulfed with the scent of strawberries and sweet coconuts. "I know it's not like your typical tattoo parlor but I just need my own space to concentrate ya know. Anyways sit down and relax. I'm going to get everything ready." I took a seat on the chair or table whatever you want to call it. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"This is quite comfortable, I could almost fall asleep." I laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think you'll be saying that in a couple of minutes. Now where did you say you wanted a piercing again?" she asked.

_Fuck me I don't know…_

"I'll get a tongue ring?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Ok I can work with that." She thoughtfully said.

She quickly got to work prepping and cleaning my tongue. When she stuck the needle in I could barely feel the pain, it was more like a burning sensation. It was over before I knew it.

"Okay we're all done here. You're going to have to wear this standard one for couple of weeks then you can change it if you want. This bag has all your instructions and whatever you need to take care that in there. Read it before you do anything. Let's go get you that tattoo?" she smiled.

Four hours later we were finally able to go home with a two new tattoos and piercing. When we got home I went straight to my bedroom in the basement. I started up the shower and got in. I could feel my muscles relax as the hot water ran down my body.

"_Edward!" I saw here standing right in front of me. "Let me help you with your problem." She sank down unto her knees. Grabbed my erection and engulfed me into her mouth. My head hit the wall behind me._

"_Oh fuck!" she tugged my balls as I felt her throat closed on my cock._

_It felt like an hour later of pure torture when she finally let me out of her mouth with a pop. She stood up and grabbed my cock furiously jerking me off. I could feel my body start to spasm as I got closer to my release._

"_Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I chanted as I came in her hand._

My hand wrapped around my erection almost painfully. I could feel my body relax with tension, I was so fucking tired. I finished my shower and climbed in to bed.

Tonight was one of many nights I dreamt of Shades.

**Bella: So Midnightstar, why did you pull down this fic the first time?**

**Me: um…shouldn't I be the one asking the questions here?**

**Bella: Just answer the damn question!**

**Me: Well you see…I thought it was poorly written and I was going to give up on it, but my (special someone) decided to come and help me with it.**

**Bella: so is this "special someone" your beta?**

**Me: Nope. **

**Bella: so, is there anything you would like to share?**

**Me: Yeah, please go check out my blog where you can get visuals and fun stuff. I would also like to say to hell with ffn I'm going to post this shit as graphic as I want It and if they kick me off you can find it on my blog (don't trust me fan fic .blogspot .com) or twcs. Lastly I would like to send a thank you to all my readers past and present. Spread the word**

**Bella: Why did you have to make Edward do sexy? Please leave her a review, I know you guys want to hear from me next time…**

**ME: Wait you can also find the rest of this conversation on my blogger later this week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, in any way, profit from this story all creative rights belong to the character's original author S.M but I do own this story and mind you, I would appreciate it if no one duplicate, copy and paste it. Thank you. All grammatical errors and slangs are mine. **

**Edward: Hey doll!**

**Me: Are you okay…?**

**Edward: (wiped his brow and sat down on my overused couch) Sure.**

**Me: I don't think you're alright…**

**Edward: Don't worry I'm fine. (Shifts and puts a pillow over his lap) see I'm allllllright…but shit that is about to go down is not for the little ones just to let you know.**

**Me: Oh…I see. So my lovely ladies you know what that means… **

Don't Trust me

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

Fuck my life.

"Move over." I whispered into the dark room.

"Bitch please, you're the one taking up all the room on this bed." Rose said from somewhere behind me.

"Shut the fuck up you guys, I'm trying to sleep!" Tanya whisper-shouted.

"Ouch! Did you just hit me?" Jasper shouted.

Every night it's the same shit, I mean they do have their own beds but somehow they all end up in mine.

"Fuck it I'm up!" I checked my phone for they time and I realized it was five-thirty in the morning on a Saturday.

"Fuck! Now I'm up too!" Jasper exclaimed

"Shut the hell up! Some people are trying to sleep!" Rosalie whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"I know something we can do until they wake up." Jasper mused.

"Oh really…what could that possibly be?" I teased. He rolled on top of me and I let out a small squeak.

"You're going to have to stay quiet." She ran kisses down my neck. "Very fucking quiet." He growled. He kissed between my breasts when I let out a low moan.

When I'm turned on my whole body gets this buzz…fuck it's hard to explain. He's barely touching me and I'm wetter than a bitch in heat.

"Damn girl! All we've been doin' is kissin' and you so fuckin' wet." He slid his hands down my stomach and touched my clit, my body shivered and my eyes rolled back. He thrust one finger into me, I couldn't stay quiet. My back arched and his mouth wrapped around my left nipple.

"Fuck! You're just so fuckin' good at kissing." I moaned. "My turn." We flipped over but ended up on the floor with a thud.

"Fuck! Second time darlin'!" I shushed him with my lips, I peppered kissed down his neck and body until I reached his cock. Thick and proudly standing was lil' Jas man, as I like to call him.

_Wow that sounded pretty stupid. _

I took him into my mouth tasting his pre-cum that collected at the head. "Fuck! You taste so good." I sucked him back into my and ran my tongue down the underside vein. I could feel his body shudder. I gently tugged his balls and rolled them in my hands.

"I can't take it and more!" he groaned. I released him from my mouth and climbed up his body. He gripped my hair to his mouth, our teeth clanked together. I straddled him and he slid in me. I let out a low growl.

"Fuck Me." I growled. He gripped my hair again and this time our foreheads touched as he relentlessly thrust into me. His breath hit my face as he panted. I could feel my muscles clench around him. My back arched and our heads were no longer touching.

He reached between us and furiously rubbed my clit and I came in waves. We no longer could keep silence. He put his face in my chest as he came. His movements were getting slower until it came to a complete stop.

"That was intense." He whispered against my shoulders.

"Yeah." Was all I could say, I was spent.

"Fuck that was amazing!" came a voice from up on the bed.

_Tanya…of course_

"Weren't you guys sleeping?" I asked.

"Like we could sleep when you guys were fucking on the floor like a couple of bunnies on crack." Rosalie retorted.

"You could use a good fucking!" I hopped on to the bed.

"Fuck you!" She threw a pillow at my head.

"Bitch!"

I got off then bed and decided to go shower. Once I finished I brushed my teeth and did all the regular morning shit you have to do. When I finally took the time to actually look at myself in the mirror I realized that I'm far from your average plane Jane. If I could I would fuck myself but I'm just being vain. I'm not a narcissist, I'm just overly confident. I don't care only for myself I care about everyone. I have amazing, thick, curly brown hair and curves that would make your mom cry. My eyes, I think are my best features they are brown but have different little specks of colors, sometimes they look hazel.

When you have a mom that looks like Renee and a dad like Charlie you're bound to have amazing genes. I love my parents although they were pretty wild back in the day, mom had me when she was only sixteen.

My parents moved from place to place we've never had a permanent home since a couple years a when we first moved here. I thought we were going to stay for a few months but then the months turned in to a year, then two years. I can't say that I like it here but I do, my nana and pop pop live here and this is my hometown.

_Yeah I was born in Forks and damn proud._

While we lived in New York for a year my mom adopted Tanya. God the shit she's been through…it is completely fucked up. Two years later while we were in Texas my dad took in Jasper from the streets. He his parents were long gone, the house my dad's company where he did his internship was going to breakdown a house in a small town near Dallas. He was skinner than a damn stick and my dear father had a heart and brought him home.

The same year we lived in Los Angeles for a little while where we adopted Rosalie and shit was bad. I don't want to even remember how my parents found her.

Now my parents are still married but they are "separated" which I don't fucking believe because I saw them fucking on the couch two days ago. Mom has a fucking boyfriend, poor guy…well not really poor he's filthy rich, he's a doctor. A weird fucking doctor, I don't fucking trust him and I let him know it.

It's a crazy life I'm living and I know I have it way better than others.

"Damn, what's taking you so long?" Tanya asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"I was just thinking." I offered. I put the hair brush down and turned facing her. She leaned into me and I press my lips against hers.

"Stop thinking." She whispered between kisses.

"Go brush your teeth." I giggled as she backed up and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out and before I could put it back in she bit it.

"Owww! Leh go oh ma tongh!" she let go and quickly pecked my lips.

"Go make me breakfast!" she shouted as I walked back into the bedroom. Back in the room, Rosalie and Jasper were going at it like animals on the bed. I ignored them because I know we will never leave the bed. I took my phone with me and saw that it was going to be nine in the morning.

I put on Jasper's sleep pants and a long tee-shirt.

I went downstairs and into the kitchen, it was then that I witnessed something children should never witness. My parents were fucking on the kitchen island.

"Gross! Mom! Dad!" I screeched. I quickly ran into the living room and turned on some cartoons.

_What? 17 year olds can still watch cartoons._

Charlie came into the living room and plopped on the couch near me, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Baby girl, I'm not sorry for what happened in there but I am sorry you had to see that. At least your mom and I were finished. Fuck, I remember walking into my own parents. They were freaky." He shuddered.

"Dad! Don't talk about Grandma and grandpa like that! I didn't want to know if you and mom finished." I shivered.

"Baby girl there will come a time when you'll have this exact conversation with your kids." He patted my shoulder.

I went into the kitchen and my mom stood at the stove plating pancakes.

"Hey baby! I made eggs too they're on the table."

"Thanks ma!" I saw Jasper come into the kitchen and gave mom and peck on her cheek.

"What are you guys going to do today?" ma asked.

"We're going to the parlor and then maybe stop by Jake's house."

"No they're coming by and school starts Monday do you still want to work at the shop?" she asked as she sat down in a chair.

"Yeah I'll get bored if I don't do something." I murmured.

"Alright. So, have you guys met the Cullen's yet?" mom asked.

"No not yet." Jasper replied.

"Oh My Fucking Hotness, Doctor Cullen is one fine specimen!"

"Mom!"

"I can't help myself! I love good looking men!" she exclaimed.

"Don't us all." Rosalie said as she sat done in the chair next to me.

"Here! Here!" Tanya exclaimed as she sat next to mom.

We finished breakfast and I went back upstairs to get dressed for the day. I chose a blue tunic that made my assets stand out and a red leather skirt I bought a week ago. Once I was satisfied with myself I went downstairs to find Rosalie, Tanya and Jasper waiting for me.

"About time." Rosalie murmured as we went out to Jasper's car. We drove to the shopping center-slash-mall.

When we entered the parlor Jared like we're in a fucking business office, he shouldn't care if we're the boss's kids. He's pretty chill but it's the greeting thing that gets on my nerves.

Jared is the manager of this here fine establishment and a couple people from the rez also work here. Jacob is like two years older than us and he's a tattoo artist I love looking through his shit. His tattoos are always complicated and intricate. Jacob's girlfriend, Leah, is also an artist here.

Emily is a body piercer and a tattoo artist, she is fucking awesome. He tattoos are show cased in the tattoo convention they always have in Seattle. Last summer I was her apprentice and I still am, now I'm only able to do piercings but I don't have my license for that yet.

Everyone here gets treated like family they love it here.

For the rest of the morning I do a couple piercings and when I get bored I draw tattoo designs. Around lunch time Jasper, Rosalie, Tanya and I went to eat at a Chinese place where they sell the best orange chicken.

As we were walking back to the parlor I decided I wanted to stop by Mrs. Stanley's bakery for her fuck awesome chocolate chip cookies, but then decided against it.

_Seriously they are called fuck awesome chocolate chip cookies._

As we were walking by the bakery I felt two pair of eyes on me, I looked at the window and saw two fuckhot guys sitting at table in the bakery fucking gaping at us. Luckily I had on my sunglasses, I shamelessly ogled them.

"Who are they?" I asked out loud.

"I don't know it's not a little town anymore." Tanya said.

"Fuck it he's sexy, do you see those arms?" Rosalie in moaned.

The first guy had messy hair like he's been fuck five ways to Friday. The color was strange it wasn't really brown and it wasn't red but the two colors met in the middle. He had the brightest green eyes like the forest. Where he was wiry but not thin the guy sitting next to him was the total opposite. He has curly brownish hair and big blue eyes. A fucking gorgeous pair I tell you. Blues had big muscles he looked like a body builder or a football player…maybe he's going to be on the football team this year.

Both had dimples but bed head had a crooked smirk that I find extremely sexy. The fact of the matter is they were fucking sexy and one way or another they are going to end up in my bed.

When we walked away I gave them a wave goodbye.

_I know I'll be seeing them soon._

I was correct about seeing them soon because they came into the parlor thirty minutes later. Jared came in with a filled form asking me if I could copy it. Tanya walked in to the room.

_Which one is Edward Cullen?_

"Who are those guys out there?" she asked.

"The Cullen boys, I have one of their paper works in my hand." I looked over the papers remembering some details.

I went back outside and saw them standing at the counter.

_Fuck! I wish I had my shades on._

As I made my way to the counter I teased them and blues introduced him and bed head. Bed head stuttered out a couple words.

_Awe he's shy. Wow he has a sexy deep voice…_

I told bed head to follow me and introduced him to my humble abode. I told him to relax and get comfortable as I grabbed new needles. I asked him where he wanted to get pierced and he seem to hesitate and then he told me his tongue. I grabbed my gloves and a brand new pair of tongs. After piercing his tongue and giving him his instructions I sent him Emily's way.

Four hours later he was sent home with a brand new tattoo and I have to say Emily did a fuck awesome job on his tattoo. It was a complicated armband with different little curls and lines that had come together.

_I was sent home with the image of Edward Cullen and wet panties._

That night as I lay in bed I could shake off the thought of Edward Cullen. After my shower I didn't want to go to bed this frustrated, I stripped off my close.

"_Fuck you're so beautiful touching yourself like that." He was standing at the front of the bed watching me, stroking his cock for me._

"_Please touch me." I begged._

"_No beautiful, you have to show me." I rubbed my clit gently at first. It felt so fucking good I needed him._

"_Please…" I begged again._

"_I'm coming baby! You better catch up…" he stroked his purple head faster._

"_YES!" I screamed out as I felt my body convulse. My orgasm hit me._

I looked at the wetness from my hand.

_I'm fucked._

That night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

**Me: you can find the rest of this interview and Bella's on my blog ( . com) but only on Mondays I think dates may change… for now…**

**Edward: please leave a review she would gladly appreciate it! And you'll get to hear from me next chapter!**


End file.
